Objects: Actor
Clicking the “Actor” button and choosing a square on your current map will bring up a menu of templates. You can choose between the character template (normally characters like heroes, NPCs, enemies), dynamic objects (things like dynamic lights) or the vehicle template (for actors like cars and boats). You can browse through the more detailed templates on this screen using the folders on the left and selecting your chosen template from the list. Otherwise, you can use a blank template and add details to your character in the ‘Actor’ menu. General Edit: You can edit the template here. This will allow you to pick default settings like team, rewards, base stats, equipment/appearance and scripts. Actors you make with this template later will keep these same settings. Template: You can reselect the actor template by clicking this button, which will take you back to the template folders with Character, Dynamic Object and Vehicle. Display Name: This is used to identify actors on the Map. Scripting ID: This is used to identify actors in scripts. Position: This controls the coordinates of the actor on the map, as well as the direction they face by default. Size: Sets the percentage magnification of the actor graphic’s X, Y and Z respectively. The default actor size is 100%. Team: This is used to set this actor’s specific Team, which you can set up in the Team Alliances menu. This controls whether the actor will attack other actors, and who they will attack. Invincible: When ticked, the actor is invincible. This means they have no collision and nothing can harm or kill them. Invisible: When ticked, the actor is invisible. Their graphic will not appear on the map. Initially Existent: When ticked, the actor will appear from the beginning. If an actor is non-existent, they will not be visible, cannot be harmed/killed and any scripts they have will not run. They must be called into existence by a script. Solid: When ticked, the actor will be solid. Actors which are not solid will have no collision and fall through everything, unless “Sustain” behaviour is enabled. Automatic Movement Clicking this button opens up a new menu. If everything is greyed out, the actor will not move of its own accord unless influenced by what Team they’re on or given a Route. To give an actor automatic movement, tick the “Move” box and select which direction they should move in. To make them stand still but face a certain direction, tick the “Face” box. If the “Ignore Collision Detection” box is ticked, the actor will move through everything regardless of their collision. “Keep In Same Area” means the actor will always stay within a certain range of their starting point. AI Options Ticking the “Enable Generic Artificial Intelligence” box will disable Automatic Movement and allow the actor to automatically attack enemies if they are in viewing distance. Edit AI Options Weapon Speed: This defines how quickly an actor uses their equipped weapon. Keep Near Post/Route: If this is ticked, the actor will automatically return to their given route if they travel too far away. Field of View: This is used to set the actor’s field of view. Visual Distance: This is used to set the actor’s viewing distance in pixels. If the actor can see an enemy, it will attack them. Edit Rewards Reward EXP: This is how many Experience Points the player will earn by killing the actor. Reward Money: This is how much Money the player will earn by killing the actor. Reward Points: This is how many Reward Points the player will earn by killing the actor. Reward Items: You can use the Add and Remove buttons below the box to choose which items the player will earn by killing the character. Clicking Add allows you to select an item. You can then double-click the number alongside your chosen item in the Count column to choose how many the player will receive. You can also change the percentile chance of the player earning that item from the actor by double clicking the quantity in the % column. Clicking Clear will remove all items from the list. Base Statistics These are the default statistic values of the actor. You can edit these and what they do in the Statistics menu. Equipment You can choose which equipment the actor wears by default here. These are called from the Areas of Equipment section. Equipment may also reflect on an actor’s appearance. By default, they are: Weapon, Magic, Shield, Armor, Helmet, Accessory Behavior General Speed: This is the default walking speed of the actor. Acceleration: This is how quickly the actor will gain momentum as they move, for vehicle actors. Land: When ticked, the actor can walk on land tiles. Water: When ticked, the actor can walk on water tiles. Fly: When ticked, the actor can fly over tiles. Submerge: When ticked, actors on these tiles will go under water. Instant: When this is ticked, the actor can fly instantly. If left unticked, it will take a progressive amount of time for the actor to take off into the air. This is useful for vehicles such as planes or helicopters which need to build up speed before taking off. Sustain: When ticked, the actor will stay at the same level in the air. If unticked, the player will have to control the altitude of the actor while they fly. Auto-Climb/Strafe: When ticked, the actor will automatically climb and strafe. Vehicle Reverse Speed: This is the default speed of an actor moving in reverse, for vehicle actors. Rising: This is the default speed for how quickly the actor will gain altitude. Falling: This is the default speed for how quickly the actor will lose altitude. Gas: This is used to set how much fuel an actor has and how long they can run for before stopping and needing to be refuelled. Turning: This controls how sharply a vehicle will turn. The higher the value, the sharper the turn. Required Key: If an item is chosen for this, the actor requires the player to have this specific item before they can enter the vehicle. Exits: These tickboxes control which direction a player can exit the vehicle from. If ‘Eject’ is ticked, the player can be ejected from the actor. Turret Manual Control: When ticked, this specifies that the actor can be controlled manually by the player. Automatic Control: When ticked, this specifies that the actor can control itself automatically. Turning Range: This is the range in which the actor is able to turn from its default direction. Initial Direction: This is the direction the actor will turn in initially. Sprite These options control the appearance of your sprite without equipment. By clicking on a particular sprite aspect, you can select which sprite part you would like them to wear. If they are wearing something, you can customise the color of that part by selecting the colored square which appears to the left of the sprite name. These sprite parts will match up to folders in the Sprites menu. They include: Body, Face, Hair, Mask, Hat, Shoes, Pants, Shirt and Accessory. Edit Graphic Options General Tint/Opacity: This can be used to set color tints for the actor, including tint opacity. Glow: This is the color the actor will glow with. Black is the default, meaning the actor won’t glow a particular color. Shadow Color: This is the color and opacity of the actor’s shadow which the engine draws under the sprite. Shadow Glow: This can be used to set glow color for shadows. Flip Vertically: This flips the actor along the Y/Z axis. Flip Horizontally: This flips the actor along the X axis. Display Shadow: If ticked, a shadow will automatically be drawn under the actor. Disable Lighting: If ticked, actors will not be affected by lighting. Cursor Ignore Obstructions: If ticked, the cursor will be obstructed if it collides with the actor. Attached Sprite Sprite: This can be used to attach a sprite to the actor. Color: This is the tint color and tint opacity of the attached sprite. Glow: This is the glow color of the attached sprite. Shadow Color: This is the shadow color of the attached sprite. Shadow Glow: This is the shadow glow color of the attached sprite. Overlay Interface: This assigns an Interface to an actor. This will bring up the interface when the player is in control of this actor, such as vehicle speed HUDs or character health bars. Action Icon: This is the icon that appears when the player approaches this actor and can interact with them. Dead Action Icon: Similar to the action icon, this will be displayed when the actor is dead and an action can be performed. Triggers Talked to / Activated: runs the script when the action key is pressed besides the actor. Killed/Destroyed: runs the script when the actor has been killed or destroyed. Checked corpse: runs the script when the actors corpse is checked. Exited: runs the script when the actor exists. Damaged: runs the script when the actor is damaged. Damaged by actor (Player): runs the script when the actor is damaged by the player. Attacked: runs the script when the actor is attacked. Saw enemy: runs the script when the actor sees an enemy. ‘Generic AI’ must be turned on for this trigger to work. Lost enemy: runs the script when the actor loses sight of an enemy. ‘Generic AI’ must be turned on for this trigger to work. Actor Enters Proximity: runs the script when the actor is within a certain range from another. Actor Leaves Proximity: runs the script when the actor is out of a certain range from another. Collided with solid: runs the script when the actor collides with a solid object. Collided with actor: runs the script when the actor collides with another actor. Separated from Actor: runs the script when another actor stops touching this actor. While Touching: runs the script while another actor is touching this actor. Loaded: runs the script when the actor is first loaded in the Map. Existence Changed: runs the script when the existence of the actor is changed. While/Timer: runs the script while a condition is true and/or at every specified time interval. When: runs the script when a specific condition has been met. Changed: runs the script when a specific expression is changed. Crossed Map’s Edge: runs the script when the actor crosses the edge of the Map. Crossed Camera’s Edge: runs the script when the actors crosses the edge of the camera. Left / Entered Map: runs the script when the actor has left or entered the Map. Left / Entered Camera: runs the script when the actor has left or entered the camera. Mouse Down: runs the script when the mouse is clicked on the actor. Mouse Enter: runs the script when the mouse enters the actor. Mouse Move: runs the script when the mouse moves within the actor. Mouse Leave: runs the script when the mouse leaves the actor. Mouse Up: runs the script when the mouse is released on the actor. Complete Gesture: runs the script when the user has completed a specified mouse gesture. Edit Actor Variables: used to manage the Actor Variables for the actor. Category:Objects